Special Agent Richard Rodgers
by Austin Morgan
Summary: A whole difference take of Rick and Kate. Rick and Kate known each other since they where babies. Rick's has two younger sisters, Meredith and Jordan. Johanna Never Died. Completely AU.
1. Prologue

Special Agent Richard Rodgers

Prologue

He was standing there with her and their daughter. At the 12th looking at case file in all, on catch his mind. While he was in the Service, he a good fighter and all that. Being a Skilled at what he does and do all the time. Even family, his top prior is his family that always comes first.

His wife he known all his life Kate Beckett, she a Detective of the 12th, she a mother to their children Alexis and Lacey (Twins) and Hunter Rodgers.

Their lives was great. Happily marred, having 3 kids, and both have good career, life was great for them.

Alexis and Lacey are 15 years old.

Hunter is 10.


	2. Chapter 1

Special Agent Richard Rodgers

Chapter 1

Something doesn't feel right about this at all. Why would a man tried to rape a 5 year old girl. That's just wrong. She lost both of her parents. The raped victim is Josephine Stork, everyone calls her Jo.

"Jo, can you tells what happen?" He asked her gently trying not to scare even more. Right now there at the Loft. Jo just looked at him._"Should she tell him or he is one of them?"_ The little girl thought to her self. SHe decided to him.

"I-I-I-It St-st-star-ted" she stutter trying to tell every. At one pointed she was saying that Two guys came in holding a gun to the Father while the mom was calling the cops, that when Job came down stairs starting yelling. One the guys grabbed her and trying to rape a front of the dad, The dad came rushing to save his daughter and telling her to hide and she did. The little girl heard gunshots, 4 to exact. That when the Cops showed up.

"Okay." After he said that the Twins came through the door.

"Dad guess what we did-..." one of the twins sadi and notice that there a five year siting at the kitchen table." Dad who's that?"

"Jo, meet my daughters, Alexis and Lacey. and Twins meet Jo" Their father said to them.

"HI" the little girl said kind of shy.

"Hi Jo" They both said in unison.

"Dad, where's Mom?"

"She went-" right on cue she came came down the stairs" Good timing Detective"

"I see. Did you get her to talk about yet?"

"Yes. Took a great five hours to convince her that I'm a good guy. That I'm here to help."

"That's good. More the information we have, more the better talking this guys down."

Mom, what happen" on of the twins said.

"Well Alexis..." Kate start and whispered to them " ...both of her parents died protecting. Jo almost got raped by the other man." She told both of her daughters.

"Is she going to live with us now are going to call the social services or are we going to adapted her?"

" I don't know yet. She only staying when we find the two guys After the case I don't know yet."

* * *

**Here's Chapter 1. I wanted something different. Some times i get tired of Rick being ****Arthur. Because hardly now been writing about Rick as a FBI, CIA Agent or a Detective. **

**I would love Reviews and someone that can help me writes this or give Ideas for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Special Agent Richard Rodgers

Chapter 2

"Esposito" Detective Rodgers called out to him.

Det. Javier Esposito turn to face her, the look on her face is more tempting than over he seen before.

"Kate! What ya need?"

Kate walked over over to him.

"I need you to go with Ryan to pick our suspect with the Stork Case."

"Ok, but what the address then?"

"10236 North Ave Street."

"Ok, I'm on it."

Kate turn to leaves and says 'Okay'. She hears him say 'Bro, lets Go'. A few minutes later she run into her husband. He just stares at her. She becomes...

"We finally might get the sick bastards."she nodes.

Yeah" she whispered in a light voice that make impossible to hear her. But this case make her eerie at it is, because there were a five year almost raped and both of her parents got killed protecting her at it is. If Kate was in that situation she will do the same for her kids. Parents always protect their Kids always.

She walked to the break to get her coffee, she always loved coffee.

* * *

Alexis, Lacey, Hunter and Jo all came do to the 12th because Alexis got a call from her mom to bring in Jo.

Alexis first start was _"Did they finially get the two suspect. I hop they get the Bastard what they to Jo and her_ famliy" She thought.

"Lexi, do you think mom and dad got'em?" she ask her twin.

" They might of got they two who did it. The only reason they won't us to bring in is they might have apprehend the suspect."

" I know but sometimes I..." Lacey stop for a second before continuing on. "...I still think if they got them, they mightn't be them."

"Are you guys talking about Jo being a witness to the murder of her parents" Their little brother whispered to his sisters. All sudenly they hear a small voice. It's was from Jo.

1"Maman, papa merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je sais que vous êtes au-dessus des étoiles watching over me. Me manque tellement tellement" Jo said in french.

2"C'était Jojo doux." Alexis also said in french surprising the little girl.

"Thank you. I didn't know you spoke french too."

Alexis gave here a smile. " Your welcome. I know several different languages, so does my sis and bro"

"Our father taught us." Lacey told Jo.

Is your daddy like like a Detective too?" She asked

Hunter looks at her.

"No. Well kinda. He's a Special Agent in Charge of the FBI and the CIA."

* * *

**A/N Translation**

**1"Mom, Dad thank you for saving me. I know that you are above the stars watching over me. I miss him so so "**

**2"That was sweet Jojo."**


End file.
